


Some want to kiss, some want to kick you

by galateaofthewestside



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Humiliation, Jiang is a dick, M/M, Sexy? Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galateaofthewestside/pseuds/galateaofthewestside
Summary: Henry has needs. Jiang takes care of them, whether Henry likes it or not (he does).





	Some want to kiss, some want to kick you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owltrocious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltrocious/gifts).



> For owltrocious, bc one of their prompt fills a while back inspired this.  
> Title is from "Brianstorm" by the Arctic Monkeys--another entry in my dreampack playlist.  
> For Kinktober Day 5, the prompt "Humiliation". This is my fave so far.

Jiang has you on your knees, somewhere in the bowels of Kavinsky’s mansion, his cock in your throat (it’s not the first time, and it won’t be the last). He doesn’t let you relax, thrusting against the inside of your cheek one minute, making you gag on his dick the next. You let him tug on your hair and use you, hard in your jeans but willing to wait until he finishes. You want to make it good for him, moaning around him until he comes.

“Swallow it.” He hisses, minutely fucking your throat, “Every drop. God, you fucking love it, don’t you?”

You whimper and moan around him, vision going patchy, you can’t breathe with him so deep. Jiang holds your eyes even at the height of his orgasm, even as you suck and swallow around him desperately, trying to make it good for him for as long as you can. Eventually he pulls you off with the hand in your hair and you gasp, air almost painful on your abused throat. He still looks down at you furiously; you couldn’t be harder if you wanted to.

“Do you wanna cum, Henry?” he asks, like you don’t already look pathetically desperate for it. You nod against his grip in your hair, but he isn’t satisfied. “Say please.” he sneers.

You swallow the last remnants of your pride, “Please, Jiang, please let me come.”

He shoves his foot between your legs. “Take yourself out and hump it.” he snarls. Oh. You’re jerking forward automatically, but you pull back enough to unzip your jeans and pull yourself out. The fabric of his sneakers and the laces are unforgiving; out of everything you’ve done tonight, this is the most degrading, the way Jiang commands you to rub yourself on his sneaker, like you’re an animal, like you’re a dog—

Jiang lets you rest your head on his knee, his hand lax in your hair, a small mercy. He pins you with his gaze until you come, as cold and sneering and distant as a god. You can’t look away, but he shoves you down, and you already know what he wants. You lick the top of his sneaker clean, or as clean as you can. He kicks you in the face. He didn’t have much room to swing back, but it still hurts horribly. You don’t fight it, let yourself fall. He tucks himself back in his pants, stands up, and walks away. 

You wonder if someday he won’t leave you this wrecked: blood drips from your nose, your own cum is on your lips, your throat is bruised on the inside, and your dick is chafed and leaking. You won’t hold your breath.


End file.
